Kurutta Akahoshi
Kurutta Akahoshi (狂った赤星, Kurutta Akahoshi) is an 19 year old Hunter and is the main male protagonist of the fanon series Spirit x Hunter, he participated in the 289th Hunter Examination and was one of the only five people that passed the exam. Appearance Kurutta is usually seen sporting a grotesque grin and displays demonic features when he is either angry or disturbed. He possesses brown hair and dark eyes, he is rather muscular with a widespread build, and his attire usually consists of a worn-out shirt, his brown leather jacket, and plain pants (usually jeans). When he is in his battle wear he sports a white Karategi, with white bandages wrapped around his waist. Personality Kurutta usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a exaggerated and comical style. He tends to smile whenever he his fighting a powerful and/or interesting opponent, it has been stated that the only emotions that Kuru is capable of feeling are rage and excitement. He usually shows blatant disregard for other people and is very selfish, he is almost on bad terms with anyone and always decides to not make friends with the people he meets. History Kurutta is a member of the infamous Akahoshi Clan, a clan of fighters as renowned and more secretive as the Zoldycks. However he has always been ignored by his family despite him being one of the most powerful clan members at the time, the reason for this is that he was a member of the branch member not the main family. Luckily Netero recognised his potential and sent him to train at Shingen-ryū, at there he blossomed and although it was not made public he was the third disciple of Shingen-ryū. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Spirit x Hunter: Spirit × Hunter (スピリットのxハンター, Supiritto no x Hantā) or sometimes shortened to S×H is a storyline by RinkakuKagune, and a fanon spin-off of the popular animanga series Hunter X Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. The story focuses on the four teens Kurutta, Akai, Kenji and Shigure. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the manga Hunter X Hunter written by Yoshihiro Togashi, if I did My characters would ACTUALLY be in the story and not a geeky fanon creation. Saga's: Hunter Exam Arc Nen Learning Arc Phantom Troupe Arc Greed Island Arc Beastmen Arc Auxilium Diaboli Arc Outside World Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Combat Physical Abilities Immense Strength -''' Kurutta posses mighty physical prowess and is one of the most powerful members in the Hunters Association, he is capable of lifting up entire mountains with ease, causing earthquakes with a number 8 on the ritcher scale with his fists and shattering giant meteors the size of countries with his might. He was able to hold the Gravity Blade when he discovered it when it was around 8,000 gravity, this makes him 40 times stronger than Touta. 'Incredible Speed -' Kurutta has incredible speed and reflexes with him being able to reach mach 22 in combat, reaction and travelling speed, it has been stated that he circumnavigated the entire world in 18 seconds -a speed feat greater than any of his comrades. His reflexes are incredible sharp and are honed so that if his mental and/or spiritual existence are wiped out he can still fight relying on his reflexes and instinct alone. *''Shundō (瞬動, Instant Movement)'' A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or nen into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. Kurutta claimed to have completely perfected and evolved the technique so that the speed extends to reaction time as well. 'Inhuman Endurance -' Kurutta has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. Nen Ten Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten (纏, Envelop; Shroud) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Kurutta frequently meditates in order to improve his Ten, and many have commented upon it saying that is is well refined. Zetsu While Ten allows a user to keep aura from leaking away from their body, Zetsu (絕, Suppress; Null) stops the flow of aura from their body altogether. By closing all of their aura nodes, the user is able to stop almost all outflow of their aura like water from a valve. Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own aura, they are more sensitive to the aura of others. Kurutta uses his Zetsu to to remove all of his fatigue and renew his stamina, he also uses it to enhance his normal attacks to devastating attacks as well as increase his defense. Ren Hatsu En En (圓, Circle) is an advanced application of Ren and Ten. In Ren, aura usually envelops only a small amount of space around the user's body. En is when one extends their Ren so that their aura extends further than normal, then uses Ten at the same time to give shape to the aura, usually a sphere. Those who master En are typically able to extend their En to a circle of a 50m radius and Kurruta can extend his to a 120m radius making anyone that enters his circle able to be noticed immediately. Gyo Ken Ken (堅, Fortify) is the advanced version of the basic Ren technique. Ken is a defensive technique where a Nen-user maintains a state of Gyo over their entire body, allowing them to defend against attacks from any direction without the need to use Ryu. Ken is useful as a defensive position, but is tiring to maintain. Kurruta uses Ken to forify his defence whenever he is charging up a technique, however the defense falls apart after one attack. Ko Ko (硬, Temper) is an enhanced version of Gyo in which all of an individual's aura is concentrated into one particular body part. Zetsu is used to completely stop the flow of Nen in all other parts of the body. This makes that one body part exceptionally powerful, but leaves the rest of the body completely unprotected. Although some users of nen do not use it Kurruta uses it all the time to boost his attack, whenever he attacks with Ko the opponent if always heavily damaged and takes time to recober from the attack. Stats Relationships Shigure Hattori Kurutta was the first person in the group to open up to Shigure as the rest of the group was scared of her, they clicked with each other immediately as they both had the same personality with each other, they are also capable of switching to a ruthless mode straight away and exhibit their incredible abilities. However Kuru claims that the moment Shigure regains all of her memories as a Phantom Troupe member he will fight her with the intention to kill her, both him and Shigure, especially, hope that it will not come to that. Another thing between them is the fact that Shigure is helplessly in love with Kurutta, although Kurutta did not initially share the same feeling he now states that he cannot chose between Akai and Shigure. Kenji Miyamoto Kurutta and Kenji have a typical (although one sided) shonen rivalry, with the latter fascinated at Kurutta's will to never give in. Kurutta himself deeply admires Fate's power and dependability, he has stated that Kenji is his ideal model of a hero and a hunter. Both recognise each otherss talents but neither is aware of the others respect towards each other, Kurutta and Kenji almost always try to be the best at whatever they do and will not be the second best at '''ANYTHING. They also do not realise how similar they are. Akai Hana Kurutta and Akai has a complicated relationship; although Kuru is completely devoted to Akai and loves her very much, however Yukihime does not have the same feelings as Kurutta does and as a result his love is unrequited. However she does see Kurutta as a friend and cares for him very much as with the other members of their social group, and although he is not happy about it Kuru has no choice but to wait until Akai has some feelings for him. Quotes Trivia *His first name when translated from Japanese into English means deranged and his surname means red star - so all together his name means deranged red star. *He is based off oga tatsumi from Beelzebub. Category:Specialist Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Category:Nen User